Wanda's not so perfect life
by Crazjenna1010
Summary: (Modern AU. All human) Wanda has never had a real family. Her foster dad never had time for her. The closest she has ever had to a family is Kathy, her maid, but when Wanda joins the Stryder family will things be different? Or will Wanda just be another outsider?
1. Chapter 1

**chapter 1**

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING OF THE HOST. Also this is my first fanfiction so please don't be so harsh, and I'm not exactly the best writer but I couldn't resist! Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Wanda just finished packing and was looking at Kathy with a miserable expression. She was going to miss her the most, well actually she was the only one Wanda was going to miss. Kathy was like a mom to her.

Kathy walked up to her, with a sad smile on her face, and gave her a warm hug.

"they're nice people Wanda, Andy made sure of it. You're going to love them, I promise." Kathy whispered to her.

Wanda nodded trying to ignore the stinging behind her eyes and the lump in her throat. They stayed like that for a while.

"Will we keep in touch?" Wanda asked breaking the silence.

"Of course we will!" Kathy finally let go of her "Oh Wanda you know we will!" She was avoiding Wanda's eyes. Wanda had no idea why.

"What if they don't like me? What if they get rid of me?" Wanda whispered more to her self than Kathy.

Kathy was looking into Wanda's eyes now. She took Wanda by the shoulders.

"Of course they'll like you! They would have to be brain-dead if they don't, they just have to get to know you, then they'll fall head over heals for you, and I told you there nice people. Andy wouldn't leave you with just anybody."

"But he just doesn't care enough to keep me right?"

Kathy pulled Wanda into another hug.

"I know... He's a total... Um... He's a total douche bag! Yes indeed a very douchey douche bag!" Wanda laughed at her failed attempt at making her feel better.

"You know I would take you in myself if I could, right?"

Wanda nodded not trusting her voice now. She knew Kathy would take her in. Wanda was like a daughter to Kathy. Kathy was working for Andy when Wanda came here at the age of six and she has taken care of her ever since. She would take her shopping and listen to her rant about her boy problems. She even knows Wanda's middle name! Andy doesn't even know it! But of course Kathy could never take Wanda, she could barely afford her rent.

"Wanda! Jeb is waiting down stairs!" Andy yelled from the kitchen.

They were both crying when they pulled away. They both took Wanda's bags down stairs with them.

Andy was by the door waiting with a man with a thick white beard and cleft tipped nose, he had wide cheekbones and thick white brows.

"Well now, you must be Wanda." He held up his hand, Wanda took it.

"You must be Jeb." Wanda was giving him her best fake smile she could come up with.

"Well, we best be going now. We have a long drive ahead of us here ill take your bags and meet you in the car." He took Wanda's bags and walked out the door.

As soon as the door closed Wanda turned to Andy. He was smiling at her. She had no idea why. Where you supposed to smile at a time like this? Was he happy to finally get rid of her? Has she just been a burden all these years?

"You're going to be fine," he assured her "they're nice people Wanda. Trust me." Wanda nodded. That was all she could do smile and nodded. She knew Andy never lied, that's why he didn't say he was sorry or that he would miss her, because he wouldn't.

"Thank you," she said "for everything."

He said nothing and just smiled at her. She turned to Kathy and hugged her for the last time and whispered

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Oh don't worry about me. Remember well keep in touch."

They were both crying now. Wanda let go of her and walked towards the door. She looked back one more time and wished shed hadn't, the look on Kathy was heartbreaking.

* * *

Melanie was sitting on the front porch, lost in thought. She was wondering when will Jeb would get back. He was coming home with a stuck up princess and Mel was supposed to call her sister. To hell with her! Melanie would rather slit her own Throat then say that she's her sister.

She doesn't get why Jeb would volunteer to take her in. He didn't give them any in this, he just said he was going to be taking care of Wanda, his friend, Andy's foster child, for a while and then he just took off, just like that.

Melanie has met Andy before, and she absolutely hates him. She can't even imagine how Wanda's going to turn out.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Ian, Melanie's neighbor and best friend, came and sat down next to her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked.

"What makes you think somethings wrong?"

"Because I know you Mel. You're like a sister to me. Now talk."

"Nothing," she shrugged "nothing important anyway."

"Do you honestly think that's gonna work on me?" He laughed.

Mel sighed. "Jeb's going to be fostering some girl"

"So whats wrong with that?"

"Well she's lived in some big fancy house with loads of money for most of her life. And Andy, her foster dad, he is so full of himself, who knows how Wanda's gonna be."

"Who knows maybe she's different, I mean just look at... Lacey." Mel shot him a look like he was out of his mind.

"Okay... Bad example.."

"Bad example? Have you met her shes the devil. I still can't believe you went out with her!"

"It was the only way to make her shut up. It was also a hug mistake. Do you know how much perfume she wears? You need a gas make just to say hello." They both laughed at that and Mel forgot all about Jeb and Wanda.

* * *

**This was more like a test run if you guys want me to continue then please leave a review or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I hope you like my story so far. And... Yea.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It has been about two hours since Wanda and Jeb headed for Arizona. Wanda was bored put of her mind. She and Jeb were quiet the whole drive. The silence was killing her. She tried texting her friends but she had no signal and she couldn't bring herself to start a conversation with Jeb.

"So I guess I at'a tell you about the family." Jeb finally broke the silence.

"Um... Okay..."

Jeb nodded, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Well ya see, I adopted my niece and nephew, Melanie and Jamie, about... Five years ago, after their parents died."

"Oh I'm sorry for your loss."

Jeb didn't say anything for a while.

"Mel's sixteen and Jamie's twelve." He said.

"How did they react? When you told them about me, I mean."

Jeb rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I didn't exactly give them a _chance_ to react. I kinda left in a hurry. But is' my house and I do what I want."

"So you don't know what they think of this... situation?"

"No but I can guess... Just so ya know Wanda, Mel might not welcome you at first, but she'll come around."

"What about Jamie?" Wanda asked.

"Don't worry about him. Kid loves meeting new people."

"I don't know about this... I-I don't want to be a burden."

"You wont be."

Wanda wasn't too sure about that.

"Were almost there. I just gatta stop for some gas. You should get out too, you've been in the car for to long."

They pulled up in front of a Seven-Eleven. The door rang as they walked through. Jeb went to go pay up front while Wanda wandered around the store. She was just about to go back to the car, feeling a bit awkward and out-of-place, when a Cheetos bag caught her attention. She was gazing at the bag just dying to rip it open. She quickly grabbed it and took it up front before she started drooling.

she paid the cashier and turned to leave when she ran straight in to somebody. Wanda managed to fall over and drop the bag of Cheetos, but the stranger didn't move an inch

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going." She uttered.

"It's alright. I didn't see you there. Here" The stranger who was a man gave Wanda her bag of Cheetos.

"Thank you." she said. She looked up to meet the strangers eyes. he was big and buff and had vivid blue eyes, fair skin and black hair, he was also kinda cute. He was probably just a couple of years older than Wanda. But Wanda didn't pay attention to any of that. She was focused more on his nose it was slightly crooked. She looked away quickly, realizing she was being rude.

"well I better get going." she said as soon as she got on her feet.

"Are you new here? I've never seen you around and its a small town. So either your new or you just don't like society."

"Um... Yea. I _literally_ just got here like five minutes ago."

The man laughed at that. "I'm Kyle by the way."

"Wanda."

"How long are going to be staying? In town I mean."

Wanda didn't really want to explain the Foster family situation to him especially since she barely met him.

"Um... Awhile." She shrugged.

"Well if you need someone to show you around you can always ask me. Here let me give you my number." He took out a piece of paper-because apparently people carry scratch paper around with them-and used a the pen near the cash register. He wrote his number on it and handed the paper to Wanda.

"Uh okay... I'll give you a call." That was a lie she didn't go out with strangers.

He smiled at her. "Well see you around, Wanda."

She smiled at him before she walked out the door towards Jeb's car. Jeb was waiting for her and raised a brow at the Cheetos bag. Wanda shrugged.

"I'm glad you're not one of those girls."

"What kind?" Wanda asked.

"The kind who starve them self."

Wanda was already pretty small she had petite form. She didn't want to get any smaller.

"Thanks... I guess."

* * *

Both Mel and Jared were sitting on the couch, lights off, watching The Vow. Jared had his arm around her shoulders and she was resting her head on his chest. They were to distracted by the movie and each other that they didn't notice the two shadows lurching behind them.

The first shadow was taller and fuller than the second. he motioned the second shadow to move forward, they both did while slowly rising their weapons and aimed them directly at Melanie and Jared's head.

They both made the shot at the same time. They shot ice-cold water down their victims back. Mel and Jared instantly jumped up and yelped. Jared laughed as soon as he realized what was going.

"You are so dead, Jamie!" Mel growled. she made a lead towards the second shadow, Jamie. He wasn't fast enough and Mel trapped her brother in a headlock.

"you're going down O'shea." Jared laughed.

Ian have Jamie a rueful smile. "Every man for them self." He squirted water at Jared before he took off and Jared went chasing after him.

Ian was headed for the front door but Jared blocked his path. Ian aimed his Water gun at Jared's face and just when he pulled the trigger Jared dodge it and the door flew open. Ian managed to soak a girl he has never met before. She was very pretty with golden wavy hair that stood away from her face like a halo and she had amazing gray eyes.

Ian Jared were speechless. Ian snapped out of it when he realized the he shot water at her face.

"Mel!" Jared called, "I think your sisters here!"

* * *

**This is kinda of a cliff hanger. Kinda. I'll make sure to upload tomorrow. Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! And yea... Follow, Favorite, and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 FOLLOWERS I GOT A FOLLOWER! I was literally jumping up and down. Thank you so much guys! And I know I this is a bit late, sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Wanda and Jeb drove for a couple more minutes before he pulled up in front of a two-story house. The house was nice. Wanda, of course has seen bigger, but this house had a family friendly vibe to it. Wanda and Jeb got out of the car and they grabbed Wanda's bags.

"Go on ahead." Jeb used his chin to gesture at the house front door, because he had his hands full with Wanda's luggage.

Wanda took her handful and head for the green wooden door. She manged to open it without dropping her bags. She was not expecting to get shot in the face with ice-cold water.

she still had her eyes shut when a deep voice called out.

"Mel! I think your sisters here!"

Wanda dropped her bags on the floor so she could wipe her face. She opened her eyes only to find two guys, around her age, staring directly at her. The one on the right, the one who called out to Mel, was a tall handsome guy with light golden skin, hair just a few shades darker than the skin and hazel eyes.

The other guy had a water gun in his hands, Wanda figured he was the one how squirted her. He looked too much like the man Wanda previously met at the gas station. Same hair, same skin tone, same blue eyes. She knew it wasnt him though because his nose, unlike Kyle's, was perfectly intact. Maybe they're related somehow. Wanda remembered what Kyle said about this town being small.

"I'm so sorry." Said the one with the blue eyes, "here let me help you with your bags." He quickly moved to take her bags, tucking his water gun under his arm.

Wanda was about to abject, but then she thought since he squirted her with the water gun, it was okay.

"I'm Ian by the way. Were are you staying?" He asked.

"Um... I'm not sure actually."

"What where you saying?" interrupted a girl with, beautiful brown hair and a kid tucked under her arm. She stopped walking as soon as she saw Wanda standing by the doorway, she instantly let go of the kid. The boy manged not to fall over and stood up straight, giving Wanda a wide smile.

"You must be Wanda. I'm Jamie, and the girl with the mean face is Melanie. My sister." He pointed to the girl who had him under her arm. They looked like each other they both had chocolate brown eyes, but Jamie was grinning ear to ear and Mel was scolding.

Wanda nodded. "Jeb told me about you. He's outside in the car."

"I'm sorry about Ian. We were just messing around, and he can be a real idiot sometimes. My names Jared." The big guy with the Hazel eyes said.

"Oh. No its fine." Wanda assured both, Jared and Ian.

"Well it looks like you all introduced yourself." Jeb said as soon as he took a look at everyone, " This is Wanda, but you already knew that. She will be staying in Mel's room while we get my office all cleared out. Wanda I'll show ya to your room."

"What?" Melanie growled. "Jeb may I have a word." Melanie asked through clenched teeth.

"Sure. Here Jamie, can you and Ian take Wanda to her room. We'll have a bed in there for ya before it gets dark, we have an extra bed set in the garage." He said to Wanda before handing her bags to Jamie.

"Come on follow me." Jamie said to her.

Wanda followed him with Ian right behind her, she could feel him staring at her, she just didn't know why. _Do I have a sign taped to my back?_ Wanda thought. She quickly shook that thought away. She was being ridiculous, just being paranoid.

They walked towards the last room in the hallway. They door was purple and had a Keep Out sign taped to it. Once they walked in Wanda took in all the sport posters and magazine stacks on the night stand next to the bed. The room was definitely a teen age girls room. There were also cloths all over the place. Wanda wondered if Melanie ever used her closet. Wand almost tripped on a skate board.

Ian and Jamie set Wanda's things in the corner of the room next to the closet.

"Well make your self at home. we'll set up your bed in a few minutes. Jeb didn't really plan this all out." Jamie added.

That did not make Wanda feel any better. What if he was forced to keep her in his house? What if Andy bribed him?

"I'm gonna head home Kyle needs help fixing a car. It was nice to meet you, Wanda." Ian announced, smiling at Wanda.

So they are related. Unless it's another Kyle, which would be highly unlikely.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Jamie asked as soon as Ian was out of the room.

"No. I can handle it. And I don't think I'll be staying in this room. Your sister doesn't like me does she?"

Jamie shook his head. "She doesn't like anybody. At first, just wait you'll see. So the closets a walk in kind. So there is a ton of extra space for you. I'll be down stairs if you need anything and dinners at seven." He smiled at her before he walked back down stairs.

Wanda took a deep breath, not knowing what to do. She took out her phone and called her best friend.

He picked up after the second ring. "Hello? Wanda? Are you there yet?" asked Burns.

"Yea. Its strange. Different. But Jeb doesn't seem so bad."

"That's what you say _now_. But just wait until he grows a second head."

"Burns I think you've read way to many comic books."

"What? No I haven't. Beside this isn't about me. So...? How are you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm okay. They seem like good people. I don't think they'll be growing heads any time soon."

"Just wait." Burns whispered, like it was a secret. Wanda laughed and felt a lot better. Burns always helped.

"But I don't think his niece likes me. I don't know why since she doesn't know me enough to hate me. "

Burns gasped dramatically. "What!? Some one doesn't like the great and likable Wanda?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Oh come on Wanda _every_ One likes you. I have never met any one who doesn't. It's kinda of annoying actually." He teased.

"What about Andy?"

"He didn't necessarily like you but he didn't necessarily hate you either. Besides he's an ass."

"_Tisk tisk_. Burns, you know there's no swearing in your house."Wanda teases. She knew his mother hated it when they swore.

"Are you going to tell my mom on me?" She could hear him smiling.

Wanda was about to reply when the front door was slammed shut, down stairs.

"Burns, I'll call you back, I think something happened down stairs.

"Okay. Just be careful. Second head." He whispered before hanging up.

Wanda was already walking down the stairs.

* * *

**Tell me if you guys liked it, I really want to know. So yea, Follow, Favorite and review. ;) I'll make sure to update in Monday. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So here's another chapter for ya! Sorry I said I would update on Monday. But things got in the way.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Melanie, Jeb and Jared watched as Ian, Wanda and Jamie walked up the stairs.

"What the hell, Jeb?!" Mel growled.

"What?" Jeb asked like he had no clue what she was talking about.

"You never said she was staying in my room."

"Ah for Pete's sake Mel! Where do you thinks she was gonna be staying? The dog house?"

"That sounds like a great idea! Lets go buy her one."

Jared coughed loudly. "Well, this looks like a family situation. So im just gonna head out." He slipped out the door before Melanie could argue. _Coward_. Melanie thought.

"Jeb its bad enough that I'm going to be living with her, now you're telling me that I have to share a room with her?" Mel was yelling again.

"Mel its just for a few days. You won't even realize she's there."

"But why do _I_ have share my room?" Mel knew she was sounding like a child but she just couldn't stop.

"Well she can't share a room with Jamie or Me that would be too inappropriate. Mel, you know that. Honestly Mel I really think you should give this girl a chance."

"I think so to, Mel." Ian said as he was coming down the stairs. "She really doesn't seem that bad."

"Oh so Now your taking her side." Mel glared at him. She felt like she had just been stabbed in the back with a butcher knife.

"I did not say that. What I meant was-you know what never mind. I have to go help Kyle anyways so I'll see you later." And with that he walked out the door.

"Mel." Jeb sighed. "I know that it's a lot to take in but, all I'm asking is for you to at least try _not_ to kill her. Please. For me."

If it had been anybody else Mel would have said no right away, but this was Jeb. Jeb the one who took them in when nobody else would. He help them through a lot. She owed it to him to at least try.

"Okay fine. Just tell her not breathe in my direction." Jeb rolled his eyes. They didn't pay any attention to Jamie who was at the top of the stairs. He quickly and quietly turned around once he realized they were fighting.

"Okay great. Now that's out of the way... You'll be showing Wanda around the school tomorrow. And no arguing about this."

He walked out of the hall before she had time to say any thing. She couldn't take it she marched out of the hall and slammed the front door shut. Once she was outside she took out her phone and dialed Jared's number.

"Hey. I'm at The O'Shea's. What happened with Jeb?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Do you want to get some frozen yogurt? I'm really hungry and want to take my mind off things."

"Yea sure. hold on." He hung up and Mel could see him making his way out of Ian's house. Thank god. Mel wanted so bad to get out there. She'll set some ground rules for Wanda later. But not now.

* * *

Wanda made her way down stairs and found Jeb in the kitchen on the phone. His back was faced to her. Wanda waited until he finished. He seemed to be ordering a pizza.

"Yea... Two pepperoni pizzas... No, no thanks." He hung up and turned around and smiled at Wanda.

"What? Your not vegetarian are you?" He asked. Wanda shook her head.

"Good. I ordered a pizza for the three of us and another for Jamie. That kid _loves_ to eat. "

"I actually came down here to make sure everything is alright... With you and Mel. I don't have to sleep in her room, I can sleep on the couch."

"That's almost as bad as sleeping in the dog house." Jeb laughed. Wanda gave him a confused look. She had no idea what he was talking about. Wait they have a dog? No the cant. Wanda would've known by now, she loves animals.

"You don't have a dog. Do you?" She asked a bit to hopeful.

"No... And we ain't get'en one either." He said coldly.

Jeb hated pets they shed everywhere and never stayed quite. Wanda's face fell and she quickly said, "No-I wasn't asking for one I just-You said that you had a dog house so I just thought you might have dog around." She panicked. she didn't know what to say. What if he thought she was one of those people who think they can get anything the want? Her palms where getting sweaty now.

Jeb threw his head back and laughed. "Don't worry. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you. I know what you meant. I'm just messing with you." Wanda took a deep breath.

"While I got you here I want us to talk about school." He said. Wanda got both nervous and extremely eager. What if she has to go to a public school? That would be both great and awful. Wanda has only ever been homeschooled, she has never actually gone to a school.

"School." She nodded. Trying to be casual but really on the inside she was freaking out.

"You will be going to Riverbank High, with Melanie, Jared and Ian. Starting tomorrow. Andy help me get you enrolled. You'll get your schedule at the front office. Mel will show you around and help you with you classes."

"She doesn't have to." Wanda whispered. He barely heard her.

"None sense, she would love to. I think she changed her mind about you." Wanda couldn't tell if he was lying. He might not be, if Mel had no problem with showing Wanda around. Then again he could have just forced her to show Wanda around.

"And," he continued, "I know your home schooled so I thought Mel would help and she agreed with me. And some of your classes are not going to be with Mel or her friends, most of them aren't since your more advance then the other students."

He was right, Andy hired the best tutors to teach Wanda. At first it was just because she _needed_ a tutor. She had never gone to school, until she met Andy. Wanda's dad was broke and he could never give her what she deserved. Most of the time they would end up sleeping on a park bench. Then one day there was an incident involving the police, then they took Wanda away claiming that her dad was unfit to take care of a child.

"Tomorrow?" She asked. He nodded. "Okay. What time does Mel usually go?" She felt stupid to ask but she honestly didn't know.

"Mel goes around eight. So You should wake up around seven. that reminds me I have to go set up your bed. We'll talk more later I have to call some guys over to help. I'm to old to be lifting heavy stuff." Wanda was about to say something about him not needing to go throw all that trouble for her when he walk out of the room, cellphone in hand, already calling someone.

Wanda took a deep breath. Maybe this was good thing. She can meet new people this way. Make some new friends, and Melanie's friends were going to be there, they seemed nice. Wanda felt like she had butterflies in her stomach. She didn't know if that was good or bad. She can do this. _I can do this just take deep breaths and I'll be fine._

* * *

**I know, I know. This is getting boring but I promise to add some drama in the next chapter. Just please don't give up on me guys. And thanks for the awesome reviews! I promise I will try to update on time this time. And I'm getting kind of worried that's there's too much dialog But then I'm worried there not as much, What do you guys think? So favorite, follow and review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This is late I know. I added so drama here. And some of you asked about O'Wanda and just wait my darlings... Just wait.**

* * *

Wanda woke up when some one ripped off her blanket. She sat up straight, her vision kind of blurry from the sleep. Mel was sitting on the edge of her bed. She looked angry and irritated. Wanda had no clue why. Was she snoring to loud?

"Wake up." She ordered. Wanda rubbed her eyes and shook her head trying to get all her sleepiness out. She glanced at the clock on her night stand-Jeb put a night stand next her bed after they got her bed in the room-it read 1:00 AM.

"What happened?" Wanda muttered.

"Nothing. But if you have to stay in my room you have to follow my rules." Wanda was wide awake now. She slowly nodded not sure what to do. She thought it was fair that Mel would want to set some ground rules, this was after all _her_ room, and quit frankly Mel kind of scared Wanda. Mel was pretty big and she looked like she could kick Wanda's ass anytime.

"Okay first off," she held up a finger, "act like you don't know me at school. I wont be showing you around, but don't tell Jeb that."

_Ah-ha! I knew Jeb was lying!_ Wanda knew Mel would never change her mind about Wanda that quickly.

"I told him you didn't have too." Wanda whispered.

Melanie shook her head. "I don't care. Number two. Do not, under any circumstance talk to my friends."

"Done." That was fine, they were _her_ friends anyway.

"Four, that space you have in my closet, use it. I don't want to see your stuff lying around."

Wanda nodded. "Okay."

"That's it. Just follow those simple rules and we will get along just fine." She gave her a bitter-sweet smile and went back to her bed. Wanda felt kind of sad that she and Mel couldn't be friends. It took her awhile before she finally managed to fall back asleep.

* * *

Mel and Wanda drove to school together. Wanda knew, if she could, Mel would ditch Wanda and just let her get her own ride. If it wasnt for Jeb. They dropped Jamie off first. He went to a middle school that was on the way to Riverbank High.

Mel found a parking space near the front of the school. It was a hug building with a big bull-dog statue on the front. It ws crowded with people. People who all knew each other.

Once they got out, Mel went straight for the doors leaving Wanda in the parking lot, with no clue what to do.

She walked through the front doors and walked to the front office. There was a woman with black hair with streaks of gray behind a desk and a small girl sitting on one of the waiting chairs. The woman behind the desk looked up once Wanda approached her.

"Um... Hello. My names Wanda I just transferred here, and I was told I was getting my schedule here." Wanda said.

"Yes Wanderer Kelly. Here sweety." She handed Wanda a couple of papers and a pen. "There's your schedule and you just have to fill out those papers and bring them back at the end of the day, and give this note to every one of your teachers." Wanda nodded and walked out the door.

She was already across the hall when she heard a high-pitched voice yell out. "Wait!"Wanda turned around to find the girl who was sitting in the office running towards her.

"You're the new kid right?" She huffed, she was out of breath from all that running. It was a long hall.

"Yea, my names Wanda."

The girl nodded. "Yea I know, I was in the office. My names Sunny." She held up her hand and Wanda shook it. She had black hair that went all the way down her back and eyes to match. She was quiet small, maybe even smaller than Wanda.

"Um... I don't know what you wanted me for, but I kind of need some one to show me around and I hate to ask but would you do it?" Wanda didn't Want to ask but she didn't want to be wandering the school for the rest of the day.

"Sure! That's actually what I was going to say!"

"Great! Thank you. Um... I have AP english first with Mr. Turner, I have no Idea where that is." She handed Sunny her schedule. she examined it for a while.

"Wow. These are all Advanced classes. Where did you go to school,"

"I was home schooled."

"Then why did you switch?"

"Um... My parents thought it would be best." It wasn't technically a lie. Wanda just didn't want to go into detail.

"Yea well let me tell you now, high school sucks. Bad." She turned the corner leading the way down the hall. They still had like twenty minutes till school started. Sunny showed her almost all the class rooms, and the cafeteria where she will be eating. They were in the hall by Wanda's locker now, she was trying to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Do you need help?" Sunny asked.

"No I want to do it myself." She tried again. She was about to try for the seventh time when someone stood between her and her locker and turned the Dial. He stepped out of the way after he got her locker opened.

"You should've just let your friend do it." Ian said.

"I wanted to do myself. But thank you." He smiled down at her. He was really tall although it could've just been that Wanda was really short, possibly both.

"Hey Sunny." He smiled at Sunny and she blushed. "So what class do you have first?" He asked Wanda.

"I have AP English with Mr. Turner."

"That's great! My class is right next to it. I could walk you there." Wanda was about to say no when a girl with reddish drown hair came between her and Ian.

"Hey hot stuff." She said putting a finger on his chest.

"Oh hey Sharon." He gently removed her finger off his chest.

"Oh who is this little cutie?" She asked noticing Wanda. She seemed angry that Wanda was talking to Ian or just plainly looking at him.

"Oh this is Wanda, she's staying at the Stryders for a while." Sunny raised her eyebrow at Wanda.

"Oh you are going to love it here." She smiled at Wanda, although Wanda could tell it was fake.

"Thanks. Well Sunny was just about to show me were the cafeteria was, so I will see you both later." She threw her books in her locker and grabbed Sunny's arm and dragged her out of there.

"What the hell was that?" Sunny asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drag you away if you want to go-"

"No," Sunny cut her off," I mean you know Ian O'Shea? And you're staying With the Stryders? Like Melanie Stryder?" Her eyes were practically popping out of her head.

"Yea, I didn't want to go into detail about it so I didn't mention it, look it's along story I'll tell it to later. And I met Ian yesterday, why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Because he is one of the hottest guys in school, him and his brother."

"Kyle."

"Y-You know Kyle." Her cheeks turned red when she said his name.

"I ran in to him at the gas station. They look-alike."

"Well the girl, Sharon, she is heartless, she will eat you alive. Don't try to make friends with her or her posy. And be careful around Ian. She has her eye on him, she will destroy anyone in her way." Wanda swallowed. Was this really high school?

"She doesn't have to worry about me, I don't think of him that way."

"What about him?" Wanda was going to tell her she was crazy, They just met yesterday, when the bell rang.

"I'll see you later Wanda." She turned around and Walked to her history class. Sunny showed Wanda where her first class was already so she knew where to go. She didn't need anyones help. Not even Ian who was suddenly by her side.

"I thought we agreed I was walking you to your class." He said.

"You seemed busy, I didn't want to disturb you."

"I don't mind, how are you at the Stryders?"

"I'm fine, they are really nice people." She didn't mention how Melanie was treating her.

"I hope Mel's not going to hard on you."

"Its fine. This must be hard on her."

"And you. I can't imagine how hard this must be." Is that why he was being so nice to her? Because he felt sorry for her? Wanda felt in ach in her stomach. This is one of the reasons she didn't tell Sunny about Wanda's situation. She has had enough pity to last a life time, she doesn't need anymore.

"Look we're here." She was glad she found a way to change the subject.

Wanda went up front to the teacher's desk and handed him a paper. He to a quick look at it and handed it back.

"Welcome to Riverbank High Ms. Kelly. Take a seat in an empty desk." Wanda nodded and took a seat in the nearest desk. Ian came and sat besides her, on her right, and then a big guy came and sat in the empty desk on her left.

"Well class," Mr. Turner said as soon as the bell rang, " I hope you're ready for a pop quiz." The class groaned.

* * *

It was lunch time, Sunny and Wanda were heading to the cafeteria. Nothing bad happened to Wanda so far other than Sharon and her crew. All her classes were great, the people her were nice, except for Sharon she kept giving Wanda dirty looks in the hall. Wanda met her "posy" some girl named Lacy and Sharon's sister, Maggie. She met Maggie when she accidentally ran into Wanda in the hall and made her drop all her books. She met Lacy when Wanda tripped over her foot.

Sunny and Wanda were in line now. Sunny was going on about the hard test she had to do in Math today. They were about to sit on a table when Ian caught their attention, he was waving at Wanda to come sit down at his table. It was filled with people including Mel. She was glaring at Wanda. Wanda shook her head at him then noticed Kyle standing up from their table and Walking towards Wanda, Ian came after him.

"Wanda?" He asked. She was amazed that he Remembered her name.

"Yea, I didn't know you went to Riverbank."

"Everyone goes to Riverbank, I told you its a small town. I kind of guessed you were gonna come here." Sunny was looking down at the floor glancing up every once in a while at Kyle.

"You two know each other?" Ian raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"We met yesterday at the gas station." Wanda said.

"So I guys you met my nut job of a brother." Kyle said grinning down at her.

"This is the girl Mel was talking about." Ian informed him.

"Really? Well you don't look like a stuck up bitch to me." Ian elbowed him in the ribs to make him shut up. "Ow. Sorry I didn't mean to say that." Wanda knew Mel was talking about her, why would she? Wanda invaded her house.

"Its fine. Well, me and my friend Sunny have to go now, but I'll see you both later. Nice to see you again Kyle." They quickly walked away and sat at the table in the corner.

"Do you think he noticed me?" Sunny asked biting her lip.

"Who?"

"Kyle."

"Of course he did you were right in _front_ of him."

"So? I'm always In front of him, he only ever pays attention to pretty girls like you and Jodi." She was looking down at her lap.

Wanda sighed. "Don't think that Sunny. Your one of those girls, you are very pretty. He'll notice you, guys are just slow..." Sunny smiled at that.

They finished they lunch and were going to put their trays a way when a foot stuck out and Wanda tripped over it and fell, face first on her half eaten cheesecake. Everyone burst out laughing, their laughter was the only thing Wanda could hear. Wanda was blushing so bad, her face looked like a tomato, that is if you could see it, She was covered in cheesecake. She could see them all laughing at her, she wanted to cry, but she didn't. She knew it would only make it worse.

"You should watch where you're going." Sharon said. "Oh, here let me help you." She came up to her and poured her milk on her. "There that's better."

"Here, come on." Sunny hauled Wanda to her feet and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Why would she do that?" Wanda asked. She was crying now, it was okay to cry in front of Sunny.

"Because your wonderful and she hates that." Wanda still didn't understand why someone would do such a horrible. She was crying into her hands as Sunny tried to take out all the cheesecake from her hair. They rinsed her hair and tied it back in to a ponytail. Her shirt was soaked though. When they came out of the bathroom Wanda was surprised to find Ian standing by the door.

"Isn't kind of creepy to find a guy standing out side a girls bathroom?" Sunny whispered to Wanda.

"Not in this case." Ian heard her comment, "I came to see if Wanda was alright."

"I'm fine, Ian. I can handle Sharon." Wanda was looking at the ground now, not wanting to meet Ian's eyes.

"I know you can. I just wanted to see for myself."

"Well you saw. Now you can go back to your friends."

"I thought we were friends. Like how you and Sunny became friends in just a few hours, I, on the other hand, have know you for a day and a half."

"Sort of. I've only talked to you a couple of times."

"That's a good point." Wanda was playing with the hem of her wet shirt, Ian noticed. "Oh here." He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"You don't have to, its okay really."

"Yea but _I_ want too." Wanda slid her arms through the sleeves. The jacket was way to big for her, the sleeves went way past her finger tips and the hem reached down to her thighs.

"Thank you." Wanda said. The bell rang.

"Here let me walk you to your class."

"What class do you have?"

"History with Mr. Calvin."

Wanda shook her head. "I have Gym. That's all the way across the school. You'll be late."

"I can take her," Sunny said, " that's just down the hall from my class room."

Ian nodded. "Okay then. I'll come pick up my jacket later." Wanda nodded and he made his way down the hall.

"Well." Sunny took in a breath.

"What?"

"I think he has a thing for you." Wanda's eyes widened.

"Of course not. He's just nice that way. Besides Mel told me to stay away from him."

Sunny shrugged and led the way down the hall. Wanda knew it was going to be hard to stay away from Melanie's friends. Especially Ian.

* * *

**So yea... Is this going to fast? Tell me. So review or PM me about the story or even if you just want to talk. Anything. So follow, favorite and review. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well hello there! here is another chapter... I am so sorry this is so late, but its been a bad week for me and this might suck. I hope you like it. I will not be updating that often because school is starting and it's getting in the way of things.**

* * *

Wanda was in her room while Mel was in the living room watching T.V with Jared. Wanda was finishing up her english homework. She didn't mind, she actually enjoyed working, she didn't like just sitting, she had to do something or els she would go mad.

She still had Ian's jacket and was wondering when he was going to pick it up. She made sure that Mel didn't see her wearing it, she might recognize it. But it was right there on the side of her bed. She was wearing it all day. It smelled really good, like mint, she loved the smell. She took it off at the end of school, realizing she was smelling a jacket, which was really wierd and creepy.

It was nice that she made some friends at school. Sunny was great, she was hyper and mellow all at the same time, and Ian... He was wonderful, he was sweet and caring. Wanda stopped mid-thought. She shouldn't be thinking about him he's Mel's friend not hers.

Her phone buzzed. Wanda checked it, only to find a text from burns.

_Did you make any new friends._ _Of course you did. Idk why I'm even asking...-B_

_Yea I made one. Her names sunny, she's really nice.-W_

_REALLY?! Is she hot can you hook me up?-B_

_No I will not! And why? You are a hundred miles away. It would never work.-W_

_Never underestimate me... Remember last time...-B_

she sighed. She remembered it like it was just a month ago. And it was. The memory sent a shiver down her spine. She remembered staying in bed for three days, and Andy yelling at her. He told her that she screwed up big time. But he wasn't the one who brought up the idea of foster care, that was his girlfriend. She never blamed Burns or Andy not even Andy's girls friend, Wanda didn't even remember her name now. She was the one who screwed up. She still had a scar on her hip.

Wanda hadn't realized that she spent five minutes lost in thought till her phone buzzed again.

_Sorry I didn't mean to bring that up again. Sorry.-B_

_No! No! It's not that I was just thinking about something. It wasn't related to this conversation though. So don't worry.-W_

_Yea whatever. So are you going to hook me up or not? ;)-B_

_Not a chance.-W_

_Hey I was thinking I might come visit you Some time.-W_

_You don't have too, it's a long drive.-W_

_Um.. Sounds like you don't want me there what are you hiding...? Oh did they suck your brain? -_-B_

_No. How can you suck a brain? I just don't want you to go through all that troble.-W_

_GREAT! Its settled! I'll see you in two weeks! I want you to get all settled in First. But not to settled, I don't want them to turn you to into one of them. And they put a tube up your nose and suck away.-B_

she shuddered at the last part. She gave up, knowing it was useless to start an argument with Burns.

_Fine-W_

_Well, I have to go to some dinner with my mom and her boss. I will text you later. Oh and I have a surprise for you too. I'll give it to you when I head over there.-B_

_Yea okay have fun-W_

After a few more minutes of studying, Wanda went out side with her new camera that Andy got her-and by Andy she means Kathy choose it, and Andy just gave her the cash and took full credit for it-and went out side, she also took Ian's jacket without realizing it. She loved going out side. Just capturing the beauty of nature. That's what she was going to do know. The Stryders lived next to a beautiful park that was just calling to her.

She left a note for Jeb and skipped out the door. She walked to the park, it wasnt that far anyway. She worked her magic. If anyone would actually see the park instead of the pictures, Wanda took of it, they would think it was just a regular park, but if they took a look of the pictures, Wanda took they would think it was beautiful. Wanda had something that made every thing look beautiful and Alive.

She was sitting on a bench, looking through the pictures that she took when a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Hey Wanda." She turned to face the voice but she couldn't see with the sun shining in her eyes. They seemed to noticed because they moved out-of-the-way and sat down right next to Wanda. It was Jamie.

"Hey Jamie."

"I saw you taking pictures of the fountain. " He pointed to the fountain in the middle of the park with an angle sitting on top, brushing her hair. It was beautiful.

"Yea its... Pretty..." He smiled, he was always smiling, Wanda wondered if his face ever hurt.

"Me too. Mel thinks its stupid, She says the Angle has better things to do then brush her hair."

"Well she's watching over people and just brushing her hair so she won't get bored."

"Maybe she's going on a date." He grinned.

"Not in those clothes." Wanda shook her head in disapproval. The angle was half-naked, who goes on a date with only a bed sheet to cover their body?"

"What? You don't think it's fashionable enough?" He laughed.

"Well... It's just... Different..."

"You don't have to sugar coat it, she can't hear us." He whispered.

"Then why are we whispering?" She whispered back.

"I have no idea." He laughed. "So hows was your first day?"

"It was alright. I'm still alive."

"Not many people can say that."

"Jamie!" A Ian's familiar voice called out. "There you are, Mel has looked all over for you. Shes gone crazy."

"She was always crazy." Jamie informed him before standing up. "Well I better go before she kills somebody. Bye Wanda." He waved at Wanda and went towards the house. Leaving Ian and Wanda alone, staring awkwardly at each other.

* * *

**Yea, Yea I know it sucks you don't have to sugar-coat it. It is also really short compared to my last chapter. I promise I will make the next one better and longer. So follow.. Uh you know the rest. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Well hello there. I am so very sorry about the wait. but here it is. Finally. Haha **nervous laugh** well enjoy! **

* * *

They stood there, not knowing what to say. They were staring at each other and then Ian notice the jacket she was wearing, Wanda notice him noticing.

"Oh! You must want your jacket back, hu?" She shrugging off his jacket, but she felt cold once she had it off. She offered it to him he took it and swinging it over his shoulder.

"Thank, but I have to say it looked better on you." Wanda blushed, slightly. He was grinning now.

"What-I... Um... Thanks." She stuttered, expanding Ian's grin.

"So what are you going here?"

"I needed a study break."

"Ha , first day and they already throw a whole bunch of homework at you."

"Its fine, I can handle it, just needed a little break."

"That I can help you with. There is a frozen yogurt shop a few blocks away. If you want you can take a break there." She wanted to go with him, she wanted some yogurt too, but this was wrong. He is Melanie's friend not hers and Melanie made it very clear that she doesn't want to share.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I had a long enough break, I should probably get back."

"Well maybe I can help you with the work."

"I don't need any help." It must have come out a bit harsher than Wanda intended because Ian's smile fell, but he quickly recovered like nothing happened.

"Right. Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything." Wanda didn't like to see him disappointed, she didn't like seeing _anybody_ disappointed.

"No it's not that..." She hesitated, not knowing what to say. He raised an eyebrow. Should she tell him about Mel and her rules? She didn't want to get her in trouble though. "Lead the way." She sighed. He took her elbow and led her out of the park.

After walking in silence for two blocks, Ian never taking his hand off her elbow, they found themselves inside a small shop with colorful walls and small tables out side. The place was name Fro-yo because of obvious reasons.

"They have the best flavors here. And free toppings." Ian told her. They grabbed a cup and filled it with yogurt, Wanda got strawberry, Ian got something called a Fruit Paradise. They both smothered their yogurt with toppings, taking advantage of the free toppings. They both went up to the register and paid, Ian paid for Wanda since Wanda didn't have any money on her and Ian insisted. They both sat down at an outside table.

"There were thousands of flavors and out of all of them you pick strawberry?" Ian asked.

"You have something against strawberries?"

"No, no, of course not I was just wondering."

"I would choose strawberry over anything any day... Well everything except Cheetos."

"Cheetos?" Ian laughed.

"Yea. Do you have something against Cheetos too?"

"Well they're not my favorite thing to eat, but that's not it. It's just that Mel loves Cheetos too."

"I'm not surprised. Everyone does." Wanda shrugged like ge should already know this.

"You know? You two could would be great friends." Wanda almost laughed at the idea. It's not that she didn't like Mel, in fact Wanda _did_ like Mel, minus the her hating Wanda thing. It was that Mel couldn't stand Wanda. Wanda wished she could change that. Her being here with Ian probably wasn't helping too.

"Is that so?"

He nodded. "Yea you just have to get through to her."

"Hows the Fruit Paradise?" Wanda gestured to his yogurt desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh, its alright. Yours?"

"I'm loving it."

"So what if there was a Cheetos flavored Fro-yo. Would you still love Cheetos."

Wanda wrinkled her nose. "I think Cheetos is better left how it is."

Ian laughed and Wanda giggled. They continued talking about pointless things for an hour, even after their yogurt was gone. They eventually headed back to the Stryders.

"So Mel got so scared of Goofy," Ian was telling Wanda about the time his family and the Stryders went to Disneyland together, about ten years ago, as they were heading back "so she pulled back her fist, and since she was six she couldn't reach his stomach, so you can imagine where she hit."

Wanda giggled till her stomach hurt.

"You know I have never been to Disneyland. But I have always wanted to go." Wanda pointed out.

"Really?" Ian was surprisingly shocked, "Mel said you guys went to Paris."

That was stereotype, just like when people see rich people they automatically think they're stuck up. Some people think that just because you have family you can go anywhere, when ever you please. But that's not the case. People have to work to and the only reason that Wanda went to paris was because Andy had to go on a business trip and decided to take Wanda with him, They rarely spent anytime together. How did Mel even know about that? Did Andy tell Jeb?

"Yea I did, on a business trip with Andy. But he never had time for a lot of things, he was to focused on his work. And it seems pretty stupid to go to a family amusement park without your family." Ian looked at her for a second, before turning his eyes back on the sidewalk.

"Sorry I just assumed-"

"No," she cut him off, "it's fine I get that a lot."

They finally reached The Stryders house. There were no cars in the driveway and all the lights were off, so Wanda assumed that they all went out to eat or something. She hoped that they didn't leave her locked out. Although if they did she could just go to Ians' place, that didn't seem like a bad idea. Wanda wasnt suggesting anything she just liked spending time with him.

Wanda thought she saw the curtain move but she shook the thought away.

"Well I guess this is my stop. I will see you at school."

"Yea, okay. If you need anything I'm right next door."

Wanda nodded and headed towards the door. To her surprise, it was open. Jeb must have thought Wanda would be back before them and left the door open. She closed the door after her and headed toward the kitchen.

"What the hell?" Me growled. Wanda Turned on her heels to see Mel by the door way, her eyes blazing with anger.

* * *

**Hello. Again. So I really hoped you liked this and I know its going a bit slow-well some might think its going a little to fast-but do not fear there is something that will be happening. What Is it? Is it big? Is it small? I don't know... Well I do... I was also thinking about giving shout-outs to viewers that review. But I don't know what do you think. So yea, Follow, Favorite and Review! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey ya'll! So I am so, so, so sorry about this late chapter. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me. Am I being to dramatic? So, yea, again sorry about the late chapter but I had write block and needed to get my juices flowing. Well as always I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

_Wanderer giggled as her dad tickled her stomach. Her face was cherry red now, but you could hardly see it through all the hair that had fallen on her face._

_"Stop! Daddy, please Stop!" She squealed._

_"Alright." Her dad said and sat back straight on the park bench._

_He was still smiling though. Wanda smiled too, that perfect smile that always made people want to smile with her no matter the circumstances. Her dads smile-unlike hers- was not so perfect, his teeth were a bit yellow and he had a chipped tooth from a fight he got in just a week ago. Wanda never notice how imperfect his smile was though. To her he was the best dad in the world. Even now when he had gray hair all over his head, bags under his eyes and his face was covered in dirt, along with all of his clothes._

_She loved him. He always looked happy to her. But little did she know he cried him self to sleep every night after she was sound asleep._

_Wanda's stomach gave a loud groan. She clenched it tightly to keep it quiet._

_"Daddy, I'm hungry can we please have something to eat." He dad gave her a sad look. He knew she was hungry, he was too. He just didn't now how to get any food._

_He nodded his head. "Okay sweetie. Can you just wait here for a bit?" She nodded her head._

_"And whats our number one rule?" He asked._

_"Never talk to strangers."_

_"That is alright. Okay. Wait here." He said one more time before heading off towards a grocery store near them._

_Wanda waited for him to come back. She knew he would come back and with food too._

_It was a while before Wanda saw a familiar figure coming towards her. It was her dad. He was speed walking out of the store he was previously in. But he was empty-handed._

_"Okay, Wanda, let's go." He whispered._

_"But what about the food." She whined. He quickly put his finger to her lips._

_"Shh. I already have some, but we have to eat in the house, okay." He was sweating now. Wanda Nodded her head and he took her hand and hurried her back towards the house. Wanda was a bit shocked, he did not seem to be carrying any bags how was he supposed to have any food?_

* * *

"What?" Wanda asked, her voice breaking.

"What the hell did I tell you!" She shouted.  
"I thought I made myself pretty damn clear!"

"I'm so sorry. I-I-I just- I didn't think about it.." Wanda mumbled.

"Ha," Mel snorted "you didn't think about it!? Dont you think I know what you're doing?"

"Mel I'm not-"

"Dont you dare call me that!"

"Sorry."

"And what the hell is up with Ian!?" She yelled at no one in particular.

"Dont blame him! He was just try-"

"Why are you defending him? He's not _your_ friend!" She stopped talking as soon as she realised what was going on. "Oh that is so sweet! You think he likes you. Oh honey don't be naïve. He's like that with everybody. Take it from me-his best friend- the only thing he wants it to get in to your pants. I don't know why he choose you though. May be he felt bad for you and thought it would be an honor to just be _kissed_ by him."

I shook my head, "No, look Melanie I get that you're mad, but you don't have to lie about it."

She laughed. "I'm not lying. How would you know how he's like? Have _you_ known him _your _inter life?"

Wanda looked down at the floor and shook her head slightly. She was right. Wanda didn't really know Ian. She did only meet him yesterday.

"That's what I thought. Now stay away you worthless piece of trash." She walked up the stairs. "I can already see why they didn't want you." She added when she was on top of the stairs.

Wanda was still looking down at the floor, waiting for the tears that were begging to come out.

She ran out the back door as soon as she heard Melanie's bedroom door close. She took out her phone and dialed the one person she was dying to hear from.

"Hello? Wanda?" Kathy's sweet and soothing voice came out of the phone.

"Kathy." Wanda sobbed.

"Wanda, dear. Whats wrong?" She sounded concerned and Wanda knew it was selfish and childish of her to call her and whine about her problems but she just couldn't help it, she missed Kathy so much.

"I don't want to be here. Their _not_ my family and when I was with Andy at least I had you and Burns. Here I don't have anybody."

That's how Wanda felt, she felt completely alone here.

"Oh, honey. Tell me what happened."

And Wanda did she told Kathy exactly what happened from the day she got here to now.

"No, no. I'm sorry." Wand apologized, suddenly regretting calling Kathy."I shoudnit have poured all my problems on to you like that."

"Pish, posh! Wanda you know you can always talk to me."

"Thanks Kathy."

"No, I'm not done yet. Now I don't know who this Melanie is, but if she knew one damn thing about you she wouldn't say crap about you." Wanda smiled, she always found it amusing when Kathy swore.

"Yea, okay."

"I'm still not done. Wanda, hon, could you please stop interrupting. I will also not stand here and watch you take that. You go to her and confront her. Ask her why she dislikes you so much. There has to be a reason, maybe it's not even because of you. And Wanda... About this Ian character, I don't know about him... Just be careful."  
Wanda nodded, even though she knew she couldn't see her.

"Okay, Kathy. You're right. I will ask her."

"That's my girl. Well-"

"KATHY! Hurry up with dinner!" A voice shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Sorry, Wanda. That's Andy. He has some friends over for poker. I have to go, but I you _will_ tell me more." Kathy apologized

"No, its fine. Thank you, Kathy, for listening."

"Anytime. Bye, Wanda. I love you."

"Yea, I love you too." Wanda said quietly. She hung up the phone, took a deep breath, whipped her tears away and walked back in.

She knew she needed to go talk to Mel, but she was procrastinating it.  
She just went up to her room and locked the door.  
This can wait till _tomorrow_. She told her self, but she knew she was lying to herself.  
She sat on her new bed and did her homework that she was previously working on before Ian came along.

Ian. Wanda didn't know what to think of him. What if he was just hanging out with her out of pity? Like Melanie said. Like today at school when he was walking her to her class. What if he was a player and he just saw Wanda as fresh meat? Wanda has been used before and it didn't feel good. She did not want to go down that road again.

She shook her head trying to get Ian out of her head and focus on her work.  
Jeb and Jamie came back half an hour later with Chinese takeout. They all ate at the table and it was extremely awkward. Everyone at the table was quiet and Jeb kept trying to make small talk with Mel and Wanda but neither of them wanted to talk.

Wanda was glad Mel didn't say anything about what happened earlier that day. She didn't want to cause any more problems than she already did.

After dinner Wanda took a shower and let her hair air dry over night. She put on an old, large 'I'm the man' T-shirt, that reached her thigh, the hem almost touching her knee.

* * *

She saw flashes of her memory's. Memory after memory. Good and bad ones. She saw her dad. Wearing his old 'I'm the man' T-shirt. He's eyes were bright and alive. Then she saw him yelling her name begging her to come with him. That's the last thing Wanda saw before she woke up. She was breathing hard and had sweat everywhere.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face. Then looked in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were practically popping out of her head, and her face was pale. Her hair was still damp from her shower and it was a tangled mess.

She went into the kitchen for some milk. She grabbed a glass of water and checked the doors to make sure they were all locked.

She took the glass up stairs and stopped in the middle of the hall way.

There were small sobbing noises coming from Melanie's room.

Wanda knew she shouldnt listen in but couldn't help it, she pressed her ear up to the door and listened.

She heard someone-Mel probably -crying.  
"Mom." Mel whimpered. "Dad. Dont go."

Wanda thought about knocking, but that was ridicules Mel would just hate her more than she already did, and Mel didn't look like the kind of girl who would like comfort from a stranger, maybe a friend, or maybe she just wanted to cry by her self in peace. So Wanda walked back to her room and let Mel mourn over her parents alone. Wanda knew how that felt. She knew that the pain never really goes away it just becomes bearable.

She was laying in bed thinking about Mel. It was then that she realized that she wasnt the only one still mourning the loss of a loved one, and that we all have our way of mourning, and none of us stay the same. Some shut down and others learn to love more than they should, sometimes others go mad. Even if it was just a little change, but we still change.

Wanda thought about that as she fell asleep.

* * *

**There you go! I promise I will TRY and update sooner. Do you guys have any guesses about Wanda's father? So please review or follow or favorite Or you can PM me. So yea...**

** -CJ**


End file.
